And it begins
by radekofboktor
Summary: This will be a compilation? of some olicity drabbles i'm writing... so not really a story but i hope you like them anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm so in love with olicity that I started writing drabbles, what is my life? I'll be uploading them all in one post, by chapters, but they won't be really related. So… here's the first one. English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake. Reviews are appreciated! :) **_

*** this would belong to ep 1.03***

'Woah, that wasn't awkward at all, Fel', she talked to herself. 'You've just told your boss-_your insanely hot boss_- that his father drowned. That wasn't cool. Not that he didn't already know that but I'm sure it's not a nice thing to remember. First time I met my boss and I'm already screwing things up. I should probably stop talking to myself and start with this laptop.' Felicity picked her headphones, turned the volume up and started doing her magic. Half an hour went by and she was still fighting with the firewall. It was driving her nuts. Hard work always made her hungry, so she turned over to pick the phone to call for some food service, but she jumped on her chair.

'How long have you been there?' she ripped her headphones off her ears.

'I don't know, just a few minutes.' Oliver was entertained and he didn't manage to hide it.

'I'm not some monkey you can watch just for pleasure', Felicity was feeling outraged, 'besides, what are you doing here? I haven't finished yet. You have a damn hard firewall, don't know who set it but it wasn't you obviously.' She looked at him with annoyance and stopped talking realizing what she had just said and to whom. 'I mean, you came here for help, it makes sense you didn't prepare this. Ok, you know what, you being my boss doesn't mean you can come here and ask me to crack this in such a short time. Why aren't you saying anything? Say something so I can stop babbling.'

Oliver had been smiling during the whole speech and now he was having trouble to not break out laughing. 'I was going to announce my presence but you were humming and I couldn't stop you in the middle of that.'

'What? Oh no!' she looked at her headphones as if it was their fault. She, for once, didn't know what to say so stayed silent.

'I really don't have much to do around here so I just came to see if you had made any progress. I didn't mean to bother you.'

'Oh, so the idle rich are hard to entertain, I guess.' Felicity couldn't stop herself. She really needed to bite her tongue from time to time. Trying to fix her last slip, she looked for something to distract his boss and she noticed he was holding something on his right hand. 'What are you hiding there?' she recognized the bag, 'oh my god, tell me that's some good food right there, I'm starving!' she almost yelled while looking with desire at the bag.

'Yeah, I thought you could need some. But I really didn't know what to pick so I brought a bit of everything.' He put the bag on her desk and looked around. He then grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

'Wait, are you staying?' Felicity hadn't had a weirder day in her whole life.

'You are going to need some help to eat all this, so I figured we could share. And I maybe need to start learning a thing or two about computers. I wasn't that bad five years ago, but now…' His face darkened but Felicity didn't notice it. The computer had just made some noises.

'Yes! I did it! Now I just click this and… there you have it! Now it's just a matter of time, I can leave this working by itself. Time for food!' She looked like she was the luckiest girl in the world and Oliver laughed a bit when he said, 'some could think you haven't eat for weeks. I hope your pay is good enough to buy some food from time to time', he joked. He knew how much she was being paid; he came to her because he imagined she was the best they had in Queen Consolidated. Walter wouldn't pay that much if she wasn't the best of the best.

'In moments like this, I think I'm not enough well-paid. I had to squeeze my brain to pass that encoding. Figuratively, of course, nobody can squeeze its own brain while being alive. Unless you're a zombie. But then we have to discuss if a zombie is alive or not.' She was rambling again. 'Wow, I really need to stop talking like this. Ok, what can I take from here?' she was looking at all the food, 'you really brought the whole menu, didn't you?'

'Help yourself, I'll take what you leave.' Oliver had not felt this amused since a long time. Felicity's refreshing personality was contagious and for a moment he was only a boy sharing some food with a girl. 'Can I take you a picture?' he suddenly asked.

'What?' Felicity was already opening a package of food and she looked at him startled. 'I beg your pardon? Is this a creepy way of —' 'No, I meant for the mobile phone,' he stopped her, 'knowing me, I'll be needing your help sooner or later, I should keep your number, and I need a pic, I never leave a contact without a picture if I can.' That was not entirely true but she wouldn't know.

'Ok—I guess that'll be fi—ine .' _Definitely the weirdest day ever_. Oliver had already taken the picture. 'Ain't that a good profile pic, look at that', Oliver showed her the pic and she agreed. 'Wow, are you a photographer in your free time? Wait, do you have free time? Because if all your time is free, can it be considered free time—seriously, what is wrong with me? If I continue like this, I'm gonna lose my job.'

'Don't worry, you're safe', he laughed.

'Just send me that picture so I can put it in my profile. I really wanted to change it but couldn't find one that I like. And let me eat something before my brilliant self-made program finishes the work and steals my lunch time.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thanks for the reviews and followings! 3 This is not exactly Oliver/Felicity, but I wrote it during the last hiatus and though it didn't obviously happen (now that we know that Laurel didn't know anything about Felicity till episode 1x21) , I wrote it after 1x19, after seeing Felicity Smoak being listed in Tommy's phone in that episode. It's really short and I intended to write something more, but now I just can't after 1x21 lol Hope you like it anyways._

Laurel took Tommy's phone, bent her neck backwards and asked him loudly, 'Hey, Tommy can I use your phone? Mine is out of batteries and I need to call a friend from work!'

'Sure! You don't even have to ask!' Tommy yelled back at her from the kitchen. He was making dinner today.

Laurel started to touch the screen looking for the numeric keypad but she misplaced her finger and she was now looking at the inbox. One of the lasts texts was from someone called… Felicity Smoak?

'Hey Tommy, who's this Felicity Smoak?', she asked him while heading to the kitchen. 'Do I have to be worried?' she joked.

'What? Oh, you couldn't resist and take a peek, could you?' Tommy fought back with a smile.

'No, it wasn't on purpose I just clicked here by mistake and…'

'Don't worry, I have nothing to hide.' _At least in that phone_, he thought, thinking about Oliver's secret.

'So? Who's she?'

'She's just a –friend of Oliver', he hesitated.

'A friend? Or a _friend_?' she gave him a significant look.

'Oh no, it's not like that, at least that's what he says. She works at Queen Consolidated, in the IT Department. I—We had a problem with computers last Tuesday and Ollie told me to call her. She's like a wizard, she fixed our problem in five minutes. I felt so stupid.' He made that up quickly, it wasn't completely a lie but it was not the whole truth. He pretended he was concentrated in the food and didn't say anything else. But Laurel was anything but done.

'And how is that Oliver had her in speed dial?', she was really curious. She couldn't imagine Oliver being friends with an IT girl. The image of the prototype of a geeky IT girl she had in mind did not help at all. She shook her head to let that image vanish and waited for Tommy's answer.

'I think they've been hanging around for a while, I don't really know for how long.' Now Tommy was intrigued too. He really hadn't think much about Felicity or why she was helping Oliver with his extra-curricular job. He stopped cooking and turn to her, 'I think Oliver is not very good with computers.'

'That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. If there was one thing Oliver was good at, was computers.' Laurel wasn't convinced at all.

'I don't know, so many things changed in 5 years… Can we please stop talking about Oliver? This is supposed to be a romantic dinner date, not a _how's my ex-boyfriend doing with girls now _talk.'

'Yeah, if that's even eatable, look out!'


End file.
